


New York in Grey, New York in Color

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Color, M/M, New York City, Soulmates, True Love, black and white
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - People see everything in grey, as in without color/black and white, until they see their soulmate. And when they meet their soulmate, they can see color. But when their soulmate dies, the world becomes black and white.</p><p>A.K.A. in which Leo is a lonely man who works as an accountant and goes to his 9-5 job everyday, and comes back home, until he meets Cristiano Ronaldo, a brand new employee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 Shade of Grey

Leo was never really happy. He had moments in which he was happy, but he wasn't really generally happy. 

How could he? He couldn't even see color. He had no idea what blue, red, orange, green, yellow, or purple looked like! Well, he didn't know what tue others looked like either. His life was just one shade of a depressing, haunting, lonely, and sad shade of grey. 

He was turning 45 in 3 days, on February 14th, and he had never been able to see a single color. Was a banana red or blue? An apple yellow or purple? The Starbucks logo orange or pink? He hadn't a clue! Happiness was more of a concept to the clinically severely depressed man. He would never feel it, the most happy he'd get is not sad.

As he thought about his life, he realized that he was supposed to be working because he was at work in his small, tight, and constricting cubicle, not his small one-bedroom apartment boroughs away in The Bronx.

* * *

As he was getting ready for his lunch break, a tall, attractive, tan, and either young, or just a master at aging, man walked up to him.

"Hi," he said, smiling and vivaciously "do you know where the nearest Starbucks is?" 

"3 streets down," Leo replied "I'm going there right now, I'll walk you there if you want."

"Sure, that'd be nice," the man replied, now smiling a little wider.

"Kay, let me just put my computer to sleep," Leo replied, moving back into his cubicle, when he noticed something strange on his screen, which nearly brought him to tears with the amount of sheer joy it filled him after leaving him dumbfounded for like, 2 seconds.

It was color. The space, galaxy, solar, default wallpaper on his iMac, was apparently several shades of purple.

He was seeing color.

Cris was someone special, and he'd make sure this lunch break went perfect.     


	2. Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch break.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Cris asked Leo.

"Oh, nothing," Leo lied as he saw that Cris' shirt was blue, tie red, blazer and pants and shoes black, and eyes brown. He also saw that the carpet was royal blue and the walls were burgundy. It was actually a really well paijted room, Leo thought "let's go to Starbucks."

* * *

On the way to Starbucks, he was filled with glee. Not only were there color everywhere in the streets of Times Square, but there was also a very nice breeze, complemented by a cloud free sky, and a bright and hot sun. God he loved summer. And God he wanted to come back here at night, just to see what lack of sunlight did to the streets of Times Square, because according to people, it was "as colorful as a rainbow" which reminded him to see a rainbow.   

But for now, he just appreciated everyhting around him. The traffic lights, the hundreds of cars, the crowd of New Yorkers, the colorfully-lit tall buildings, it was perfect. He could just die of happiness right now.

* * *

As Leo and Cris took their seats across from each other on a small round table in a huge and heavily crowded Starbucks with their food and drinks, Cris began a conversation with Leo.

"So, have you met the one yet?" Cris asked Leo.

"No," Leo replied, seeing the everlasting smile drop just the tiniest bit "well, yes. I mean, I can suddenly just see color! This cup has a green logo on it! And apparently, the double chocolate chip frappucino is brown!" 

"Hey!" Cris exclaimed, grinning ear to ear again, "I'm seeing colors too!" 

The soulmates took a long, look at each other, before they made out from over the table. Without standing up, they just moved their bodies and reached their heads across the table and made out. It was soft, gentle, and long. Leo knew what kissing felt like, and he loved it. A lot. He considered it the most delicious thing in the world, the taste of the lips and tongue of another person that is. 

After a long while, they broke off the kiss, sat back down, and ate their food and drank their cold drinks as tgey started a conversation that started out as a conversation and argument about soccer (apparently Cris was a Real Madrid fan, and Leo was a Barcelona fan), to drag queens and RuPaul's Drag Race, work, personal information, and putting their numbers on the others phones'.        

"This was fun," Cris said grinning wide.

"Back to work?" Leo suggested.

"Back to work" Cris replied.

And hand in hand, they walked back to work, talking about how filled with glee they were abut being able to see color.  


	3. Times Square In Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo goes to diwcover what The Crossroads of the World are at night.

Many people complain about Times Square. They say "it's too crowded" or "it's too bright," but it's really not that bad. Well at least Leo thought so.

He was holding Cris' hand and walking up the red steps on top of the TKTS Booth in the heart of Times Square.

"I love this place!" Cris exclaimed, euphorically happy that he had a soulmate.

"So do I," Leo replied, not realizing how much he was smiling. He hadn't smiled this much since before the lunch break.

When they reached the top step, Leo let go of his hand, and pulled Cris into a tight embrace ane crashed their lips together. Cris had made him beyond-this-planet happy. 

"I love you," Leo said breaking the kiss.

"I love you too," Cris replied.     

And so in the middle of an animated and vivacious Times Square which could make a person go blind, Leo gazed into the eyes of his one true soulmate, and Cris did the same.  


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris visits Leo's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buy ARTPOP on iTunes

Cris was walking hand in hand to Leo's apartment in Broadway a few blocks east of Times Square. 

Once they reached the building, Cris said "you have such a nice apartment building! I love it!" At which Leo smirked and pulled him in for a kiss. A passionate one.

* * *

And they didn't stop kissing when they'd gone inside the building, inside the elevator, inside Leo's apartment, inside his sole bedroom, and when they'd collapsed onto his full-sized bed.    

"I love you," Cris said breaking the kiss.

"I love you too," Leo replied "God, I love you Cris.

"Way too much for my own good even," to which Cris collided their lips again, and easily dominated the tongue belonging to his lover.

* * *

And seconds after the confession of love and intense making out, Leo was on his knees with every single bit of clothing off of his body and on the floor (the same description applied to Cris) and had his mouth and throat full of Cris' 8 inch tan Portugese sausage. 

After making him come inside of his mouth minutes after sucking him off deeply and passionately, and his throat filled with the taste of his lovers seeds, and his stomach full of his lovers seeds, Cris was bent over Leo's bed, and Leo was going at a punishing pace with his 8 inch slightly wider Argentine dick into Cris' punishing hole. Ramming into it like his life depended on it, and shooting darts of pain and darts of pleasure through the two mens bodies.

After a while, he came, but not inside Cris. No that's dangerous and could cause AIDS, but all over his beautifully bronze back.

After that, he started from his throat, and laid kisses upon Cris' back going down all the way into his anus, where he used his tongue to penetrate him this time.

 _My dick tastes like fruit, like, bananas, and a hint of apple. Is that grape I taste? It is! Or maybe that's his ass? I'll double check another time_  was all Leo thought while giving Cris a rimjob.

 _Yes Gawd_ was all Cris thought while receiving a rimjob from Leo.


End file.
